Dried Beats
by sparklesama
Summary: 20 years too late for the right man but just in time for the wrong one. Sakura is torn between two loves, but just whose is real? WARNING: not a story for those who expect sasusaku to be the ending couple. Sakunaru. really good my best story so far
1. Chapter 1

Title: 20 Years Too Late

Summary:A war story, a fantasy, a love that shouldn't be, 20 years to late for the right man, but just in time for the wrong one. (Not the kind of sasuxsaku you would expect. WARNING: character death (non suicide))

{Authors Note} hello my dearest readers! I know it has been quite a while since I have posted anything NEW and I hope you all enjoy this next one because I really love it!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 1**

**Died Beets**

"Hello dear" he greeted rather rushed to his spouse of five years.

"Hello" she replied back with a lonely vacentness in her voice "What am I agreeing to today?"

And with that statement a large pile of forms were dropped on her desk with a single pen atop.

"Oh just legal agreements and concents to the land I will be buying" he edged her to hurry on "I'll fill you in on the rest tonight"

"You don't have to I was just curious about what it was I was signing for again, I would like to know from time to time you know." she said while giving a quick lookover to each form. She finished up and handed him back the pen.

"Oh and I will be late tonight hon, I have an important business deal to take care of." He said as he closed the door behind him and jogged down the stairs.

'of course you do, just like every other Friday you have to go and spend it getting your consumers drunk and having them sign these rediculos papers.' She sighed to herself.

Sakura was currently 23, married, and lonely. Her crush since the age of 12 had asked for her hand when they both turned 18, it was a dream come true, for anyone else who looked at her. The truth was he never loved her, it was all just for legal reasons and what made him look good. She _was _the head doctor in all of Konaha, smart and gorgeous she had it all. It was only natural that he would want to claim _his prize_ as soon as possible, just like the business world he worked fast. The month after they were married they had been around the world and back visiting old war friends or acqentences from the war.

{_flashback}_

At the age of 14 Sasuke had been drafted in the Iwa/ Suna war as one of the hundreds of Konaha allies sent off to Suna. Sakura was also drafted as a military doctor, however neither knew of the others attachment to the war. Sakura was camped out in the middle of the Suna village so that she was at less of a risk of being bombed. Sasuke had been drafted out by the border between the two warring villages, in the heart of the action. Every few moments another bomb was going off, dirt was flying everywhere and the smell of burning and rotting meat could be smelled everywhere. The smoke in the air made it almost impossibly to see through and it burned the eyes and nostrils. Iwa had dispatched anbu that knew the "black rain" jutsu to cover the border. In the period of five hours the entire border and most of the ninja there were soaked with oil. On their retreat back those same anbu hid land minds and paper bombs in Suna's and Konaha's foxwholes. When they had returned to the foxwholes to take a rest they bombs were detonated and the oil had been lit. People were burning and no water could put it out, only spread the oil more. The ninja fled the scene and took as many of the injured with them as they could. Once back in Suna they were taken to one of two hospitals, the first being for those in critical condition and were on the verge of death, and the second being for those who were already treated and needed to rest before being drafted out again.

Sakura was out in her doctors jacket following her mentor Tsunade. They weaved throughout the masses of injured solders and screamed out directions to amputate this, give them that, take them to room so and so for this or that. Some patients were deemed "untreatable" and were taken out to a lot far behind the hospital where they would die. For the families that lived in Suna, either their houses where taken over and they were left on the streets or they had been bombed and one or two family members if any lived on the streets and had to fight for themselves. No rations were passed out to those who were bomb victoms or forced out of their homes, so they stole what they could form the solders bases or farmers in the area. Many of the children who were orphaned when searching for the lots in back of the hospitals and stole the dog-tags off of solders. They would then run back to the ration patrol and claim that an older now dead solder was their father or uncle and needed their ration to deliver to them. Others collected many dog-tags and lighters, metal flasks and paperweights (slang for brass knuckles) and sold them to metal collectors or pawn shops for money for food.

It was on one of these occasions that Tsunade had seen a child run to a lot during a bomb raid when everyone else had run to a bomb shelter, she screamed at the child to come back but they kept going thinking that if they could make it before the bomb hit then they would claim all the metal goods that was on the dead solders.

"Sakura" she screamed "Afternoons and nights are the buissiest, all shrapnel in a patient must be removed and checked for poison, you know everything else right?"

A scared Sakura nodded her head.

"Okay then, take care and be careful" she said through a smile as she threw Sakura her doctors coat and ran to save the child.

"Goodbye Tsunade" Sakura whispered to herself as she watched Tsunade sprint the to the small child. She had scooped them up in her arms and dashed back to the nearest shelter, but she was too late. Only 10 yards away form the initial detenation she died, however her body made a great shield that protected most of the child. After the blast Sakura ran over and saw the child was only suffering form second degree burns and with careful bandaging and nurishment they would live.

Three months later the war had ended, the patients were all sent back home and the Suna and Konaha solders had marched triumphantly back into Suna. People were cheering and screaming, the streets were filled with jubilance, and families were reunighted with their loved ones. Sakura had found refuge with Temari her recently made war friend. They had met when her brother Kankuro was poisoned and was taken in for care at the hospital. It was not a known poison so the nurses knew not how to treat it. Just then Sakura had come darting in and pulled out most the poison and quickly created a remade. Since then Temari had aloud her to board at her home with her two brothers. Though Kankuro had just been taken in for treatment, Gaara was still on the front lines. Temari was sure that he was fine though, and was anxiously waiting his arrival when the troops came marching back in. She and Sakura had gone through the house and found old linen and clothes and died them with beets to look a bright purple. It stained the pot the fabric and even their hands. The two giggled with joy and squeezed the clothes dry. They pulled out a small jar of silver ink and a quill pen and wrote their names in the corner of each little cloth. Quickly they ran out to the open window in the main hallway and popped their heads out. Others from the apartments above them and across from the two girls were looking out and screaming with joy or calling out for their friends and family that were marching. A couple in the loft at the corner were shredding paper and pouring it out the window. Strips of yellow and green were sprawling through the air and shrouded the solders. Others soon began to sing and make more confetti. Temari and Sakura turned to each other and joined in the singing, they pulled out the strips of cloth and waved them through the air as they sang:

_Joy to our troops marching to me,_

_Joy to our troops who kept us free,_

_Unwavering are their spirits,_

_Tough is their heart,_

_Our troops that do not fall or break apart._

When their arms grew weak and they were too tired to wave any longer the two set free the cloths and watched them fall to the solders. They walked back through the hall to the living room that they had converted to a medical area for Kankuro.

"Hows it look?" he asked as he lay on the couch.

"Oh Kankuro its beautiful! There's confetti and singing and cheering, the troops are marching in and everyone is so happy!" Temari replied.

"Have you spotted Gaara yet?" he sighed.

"Not yet but I'm sure he is down there" Sakura said on a happy note. "Would you like to see for yourself?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Nah. I'm fine right here but if one of you could turn on the radio that would be great." He said smugly.

Temari got up and pulled over a small black radio, as she turned the knob for the local station they were listening carefully.

_Ant everyone is simple exstatic about the current situation here in Suna. Yes we can all safely say-bzzzzzzlzlzlzllzlllllzzzzzzm._

"Damn it died on us again!" Kankuro yelled.

"It was practically over anyway.." his sister replied.

The two once again left him there on the couch and walked back to the hallway window where they watched the last of the troops come in. The stayed straight in line as they continued to march up deeper into the village. They sighed to themselves as they watched the last of solders leave. The two clasped hands and went running out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey you guys?" Kankuro called, but no reply came "We have a wheelchair so the least you could to was INVITE ME!" he screamed to the walls and slumped back into the cushions.

{Authors Note} so yeah that was chapter 1, and I really like it so far. It is my first war themed story and I think I did okay so that's good. Um yeah just wanna say now so no one gets the wrong idea I am anti war but I felt it fit the story more if sakura was cheering. She is in no way pro war but just really happy its over so don't get the wrong idea… okay well thanks and keep reading k?


	2. Chapter 2

{Authors Note} hey so yeah this is chapter 2 please enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR: : I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 2**

**Blindfold**

{_Still flashback_}

The claking of their shoes echoed down the stairwell, along with the huffing of their excited breath. The two pulled each other faster and faster downward to the door. They pushed it open and stepped out to the confetti covered streets, and looked up at the open windows above them. Each little piece of paper, much like a small bird fluttered through the air and perched itself on the ground with the other pieces. The air was dry and the sun made the buildings glisten with orange and red. The songs and cheers grew more and more distant as so did the footsteps of the solders. They walked and kicked up confetti looking for their clothes but none were found, they turned to each other and smiled cheekily.

"You think a solder saved our little flags?" Temari asked.

"Maybe, who knows?" she chirped back.

And they slowly followed the solders humming to themselves the tunes that were sung.

"Hey Sakura" Temari questioned.

"Mmhm?"

"I hope someone cute got our flags!" she sighed and sakura turned to see her friends eyes sparkling.

"I would think you would hope your brother got them." Temaris' look turned guilty "Who else would recognize your name?" Sakrua said smiling to herself as she walked on.

"Way to kill the kick there Saku" Temari retorted.

"Anytime" she chimed back.

They had followed the march all the way through and around Suna. They grouped up once they had marched throughout all of Suna and they broke off into who lived in Suna and those who would return the following week to Konaha, much like Sakura the returning solders were very eager to return home with good news and few casualties.

Temari and Sakura scanned the crowed for a red head- Gaara, but to no avail could find him. Suddenly a young man snuck up behind Temari and covered her eyes with one of her died cloths from earlier. Sakura watched as he signed for her to be quiet.

"Guess who?" the red head asked.

"GAARA!" she turned around and hugged him "Your alright!" she smiled and tears streamed down her cheeks "I was so worried".

Both Gaara and Sakura looked a little shocked as she seemed the most relaxed and confident of his safety before.

"Its okay, I'm fine" he said in a monotone voice as he hugged his sister back.

They turned to Sakura, and Temari had a look of surprise on her face. All of a sudden Sakura could only see purple and felt a hand on the back of her head. She smiled to herself at who it could be.

"Guess Who?' she heard someone ask her.

"I don't know." She replied with her heart racing.

Slowly the cloth was removed and she spun around to see who it was.

"Sasuke" she whispered out "I didn't know you were drafted out to the war too" she said in amazement and worry "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, don't worry I hurt everyone else" he smiled "How about you? I never knew they were drafting out kunoichi too, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm-I'm okay…" she felt herself blushing "I was actually the assistant doctor here in Suna"

"I see, well that's great I'm glad to hear your alright." He smiled to her and was introduced himself to Temari.

'_he was glad to hear I was okay? Did he mean more then that? Oh Sasuke' _she thought to herself as they walked back to Temaris' apartment.

**************************Apartment***************************

" O O O H ONE IS THE LONLIEST NUMBER THAT THERE EVER WAS -" a lonely Kankuro sang.

"Kankuro?" confused blue eyes searched for their brother.

"GAARA!" he screamed throughout the house "I'm in the medical room!"

Gaara shot back to Temaari.

"Medical room? Is he okay? Did you add another room?" he asked not very worried.

"The 'living room' was converted to a medical room so he could rest. He's okay now, I have stopped the poison and gave him the antidote in time so he will be fine, his emuine system just needs to regain its original strength" Sakura smiled up to Gaara.

"Thank you" he gruffed out into her ear as he hugged her.

"It's my job so you don't need to thank me!" she said as Temari lead them to Kankuro.

'_wow, Sakura is amazing' _Sasuke thought to himself.

{Author's Note} so that was chapter 2 I know it is much shorter then 1 but the next chapter is where it gets really intresting! Thanks for reading and hope you continue to do so!

P.S.: to anyone who was wondering, I did not and still do not have a set time period as to when this is all occurring. Obviously it is not so 'in tune' with the anime time. Though it may work with that time frame or an earlier one.


	3. Chapter 3

{Author's Note} hello and here is chapter 3 please enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto**

{_Still flashback}_

It was four in the morning and everyone was asleep but Tamari and Sakura. They sat curled around the dinning room table with only two candles to light the room. Placed atop a doily was a large wooden board with the alphabet, numbers, and a 'yes' and 'no' carved into them. Sakura had one hand on a large wooden selector with a large glass window in the middle, Tamari also had her hand on the other side of it. They had been up the last six hours with an ouija board (weeji board I think that's how it is spelled).

The box it came in was clearly labled '_for all ages, the young and the old_'. It came with no instructions, just a box and a board and a selector.

"This doesn't work" Tamari said in an angered whisper.

"Nothing said it would" Sakura replied smugly.

They removed their hands from the selector and stared vacantly at the board.

"And I was so excited too" Tamari sighed.

"It would have been nice if we met someone, anyone…" Sakura sighed.

Slowly the selector grinded against the wood and stopped at one letter then another and another still.

"Tamari!" Sakura yelled "Write this down!" and off Tamari ran to the pad and pen in the living room.

"Go ahead I'm ready" she yelled back once she grabbed it.

"H….E…L…L…O" Sakura called back to her. Tamari came walking back in the room and sat down again.

"It said 'hi'!" Sakura whispered a bit scared and amazed.

"Hello there" Temari answered back. "Sakura what should we ask?"

"Whats your name?" Sakura said alound.

"N…A…R…U…T…O" it spelled back "W…H…A…T…I…S…Y…O…U…R…S"

"Tamari"

"And Sakura"

The two looked at each other in amazement and smiled.

"How old are you?" Temari asked aloud.

"2…5"

"oooh!" Tamari whispered "That's great your still young."

"Is that how old you were when you died or how many years you have been dead?" Sakura asked.

"D…I…E…D"

"When did you die?" Tamari asked.

"Tamari that's rude!"

"I…T…S…O…K…"

"A…B…O…U…T…2…0…Y…E…A…R…S…"

"Wow" the two said.

"Are you a boy or girl?"

"B…O…Y…"

"Favorite color?"

"O…R…A…N…G…E…"

"That's a nice color"

"I…T…H…I…N…K…S…O…"

"You seem very nice" Sakura said aloud.

"A…N…D…Y…O…U…S…E…E…M…V…E…R…Y…P…R…E…T…T…Y…" it spelled back.

She blushed a bit.

"Can you talk?" Tamari asked "With a voice I mean."

A low breeze blew through the room and blew out the candles. It carried the smoke from them and formed a small cloud above the ouija board. A low utterance was heard, and slowly it grew more audible.

"hhhhhhhwwwwssssss"

"We can't understand you" they whispered back in unison.

"Hhhhhwwwwsssssttttttsssssss"

"Still can't" they whispered again.

"hows~ this?" they heard.

"Perfect!" Tamari said.

"that~ boy~" a faint whisper said "he~ almost died~" Naruto said.

The two looked back into the other room and heard Kankuro weezing.

"Yeah but he's fine now" Tamari smiled "Sakura saved him"

"yes~ I saw~" he whispered.

"How did you die?" Sakura asked "if you don't mind my asking"

"don't~ mind~ at all~" the small cloud whispered. "I was~ a~ solder~ for Konaha~"

"Really?"

"Yes~" and a small puff of smoke mixed with the air and dissipated. "suna~ and konaha~ were at war~ and I~ was shot~ while saving~ a small~ girl" he whispered very raspy this time.

"That's so sad, but really good too." She spoke to him "Did she live?"

"I think so~" he replied "I~ never~ saw her get~ shot. So~ I think~ so"

"Oh." Tamari said "Well we just ended our war now." She smiled.

"were~ you drafted~ Tamari?" he asked.

"No, luckily, but my brothers were." she said a little dissapionted.

"there~ too~ young." He whispered back. "you~ too~ Sakura"

"I'll be fine, thanks though" she felt her heart pounding and herself blush.

It was quite for a few minutes before he said anything, and it made the girls fearful.

"Bomb~" a low raspy voice spoke.

"What?" the two asked.

"There~ is~ a bomb~ coming~"

It went silent for a bit.

"Now?" Sakura asked.

"30~ minutes~" he said rather worried "go~ now~ but~ take~ no lights~" and the small cloud lit up. It was glowing a light glassy blue and pulled the two scared girls to Kankuro. Sakura went running back to the table and grabbed the board, she placed it back in the box and carried it under her arm.

"I got Kankuro, go get Gaara and Sasuke and meet me downstairs in five" Tamari called.

Sakura went running into Gaara's room, her bare feet smacking against the hardwood floor. She loomed over the cotton sheets and gentle hook his shoulders.

"Gaara we need to go now! Get up and put on your shoes" she called.

His eyes opened and he bent over the bed. Putting on his shoes he looked up and saw Sakura's moonlight painted face, and watched her eyes turned from scared to determined.

"What is it?" he asked "What's happening?"

"There is a bomb coming soon and we need to go now! Tamari has Kankuro and we all need to be downstairs and leaving in 3!" she said as she turned the corner and walked to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke" she called from the doorway "Put your shoes on we're going now!" she almost screamed.

He sat up immeadeutly and looked at her, her expression said it all. He pulled on his boots and grabbed his bag (that he never unpacked) and followed her. When they got to the stairwell she noticed that Gaara was holding a flashlight.

"Gaara" Sakura called out "turn it off and leave it"

"Why?"

"You just, you can't have it trust me" he didn't ask any questions but instead discarded it like he was told and they ran down the stairs.

The streets were empty and everyone seemed to still be asleep. Far off in the distance a small flair could be seen, probably the enemy. They kept running and running farther out of the area, after about twenty minutes they found themselves near the gate for Suna surrounded by bomb shelters. They slowly placed in Kankuro and the rest of them slid in. once they were safely inside the air raid alarm went off.

Families began to run out of houses and frantically through the streets looking for bunkers or shelters to hide in. Because it was too dark many of them had either flashlights or candles to light their way, the streams of people with small lights flickering looked much like small strands of white Christmas lights. Sakura and the others watched as the lights weaved and danced through the streets and listened as the shouts of riffles off in the distance went off. With each pop another light fell to the ground and people screamed, as others around them were being shot down.

Soon people had left their lights and ran for cover anywhere, some people were trampled and others were left behind. One little boy in particular caught Sakura's eye, the same little thief who had tried to get dog-tags, was out running through houses collecting things. The Air raid alarm was getting louder and louder but he kept running through the houses. She looked back at the group she was with and smile then ran out and sprinted towards the little boy. She picked him up and ran back towards the shelter. The entire time the little boy was figiting with something in his hands, then there was a click and sudden burst of light. The little fool had picked up a flashlight and now, they were a running target. All Sakura could do was run faster, as fast as she could run, as fast as the fear could make her run towards the safety of the bomb shelter. Her heart was racing, her mind was blank and her legs were shaking from under her. Tamari watched in horror as Sakura had tripped over herself in the midst of running and dropped the little boy. She rushed to her feet and pulled him back into her embrace. He was crying and she hadn't noticed the bullets that she had just narrowly escaped. They went wizzing paste her knees, right where her head was moments ago. There was no time for worry or thought, just action. The light was still flickering in the little boys hands.

"Turn it off now!" she screamed in terror, but he was in too much shock to understand her, his moth just gaped open as he stared at her.

Minutes seemed like hours to her. Just _how long _has is taken them to get a quarter of the distance back to the shelter? She couldn't remember it taking this long to get to the little boy in the first place so why so long to get back? She kept pushing and pushing, feeling her knees slowly start to give in.

'_No! Not now, just a little farther, please not now' _she thought to herself.

Searing heat, that's what was bothering her, a small pain in her ankle was beginning to burn and sting uncontrollably. She felt a hot, moist, liquid crawling down from the sting. It _burned _so much, it just kept getting hotter and hotter until she felt the sensation throughout her left leg. Her strides turned to paces, and paces to jumbled scurries as she desperetly tried to get back to the others. The pain was too great and she had pushed herself too far. She had stumbled to the ground the last time, unable to stand from pain she shook and yelled at the boy.

"Just keep running straight! There is a shelter up ahead, you'll be safe just keep running straight!" she watched as the boy slowly nodded and through the flashlight off into the distance.

He ran straight ahead just like she said and felt himself get pulled into a shelter by others. A larger boy turned to him.

"Where's Sakura?" they demanded, but he didn't know who she was. "The girl, the one who helped you just know where is she?" they frantically questioned unable to see her form any longer. But the boy just pointed out ahead of them, out to the shooting and yelling of the early morning ambush.

{Authors' Note} okay so that was chapter 3… I think I am getting better at these war scenes. Maybe. So yeah hope your all enjoying this! Please keep reading and maybe oh I dunno reward me by possibly leaving a REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

{Authors' Note} Chapter 4 please enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 4**

**Her Savior**

_Still the war flashback_

Eyes focusing and unfocusing to the scene around them. Small jagged rocks and course sand were sticking to her cold sweat. Light-headed and dizzy she knew she had lost too much blood. Feeling down to her ankle she thumbed around until she found it, a small wound, a bullet whole. '_guess I wasn't so lucky after all _' she thought to herself as she rolled herself over to her backside. Everyone was in a shelter except for the unlucky few who were either shot, trampled, or still lost in the mess. The air raid alarm was booming and sending shockwaves that rolled through the air and shook the ground. Screams had been drowned out from this sound along with most of the pops and bangs of the guns around her. Pulling her head back she was able to look out in front of her and see not so far off the eyes of her companions. She smiled to herself as she pictured the small child being held close by Tamari, how he would feel safe. Then it happened, the air raid alarm stopped, everyone held there breath and Sakura watched behind tearful eyes the sky look so vacant and solemn. Her body shock as she cried to herself knowing she too would die, at such a young age, as a casualty of war. She gripped her shoulders tightly and squeezed not knowing what else she could do and sobbed.

"SAKURA!" she heard behind her, the voice that just hours ago made her heart flutter was now giving her one last thought of hope. She rolled over emmeadiutly and stretched out her arms towards him.

"SASUKE!" she cried back to him "I'M HERE! PLEASE SASUKE" she screamed out to him.

He came running to her with tears in his eyes. Rushed, he quickly pulled her up to his embrace and tried to pull her back to the others.

"Sasuke…" she whispered as she watched a small glint fall from the sky "I'm sorry" and with that they looked at each other, eyes full of tears and pulled themselves into a vice like embrace. Each was scared for themselves and each other, what was to happen to them? Would it hurt? Would they remember? There were so many things each wanted to do before they died, and taking life for granted they never even started to do those things. Breathing heavily and ragged they buried their faces in each other as they squeezed tighter still, letting out small whimpers.

Everything seemed to slow down, the echoing of their sobs, the screams of Gaara and Tamari to keep going, the bomb going off, just all of it.

"Sakura…" he pulled back far enough to look at her "I'm scared." He told her as his body shook.

"Me too" she whispered back.

A large, white, blinding light began to grow just a few miles in back of them. It consumed every building and body alike in its' light as it moved silently. They watched their last moments go by and thought of their dieing by something so beautiful. Then a man, in around his twenties came running up from another building and jumped right in front of Sasuke and Sakura just moments before the light touched them.

His hair was golden, and skin tan, he created a barrier with his back towards the light and facing the two. Sakura looked up at him and he down to her, as his piercing blue eyes read her sole and with no words told her she would be fine. Without his telling her she knew instantly who it was protecting them.

"Naruto…" she whispered out to him in amazement.

He just looked at her, eyes watering and smiled.

"He really loves you." he said shakily.

She said nothing but kept his stare, slightly confussed as to why he was crying.

"If only" he began "If only I met you sooner" he told her as a single tear fell.

{Authors' Note} so that was a short chapter but don't get upset, because it needed to be! So the dramatic climax could build up! So enjoy it all and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

{Authors' Note} Chapter 5 oh yeah….

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 5**

**Boxed Memories**

_Present time_

Her room was a spasciuos, cream colored room with white carpeting. It house inside it a closet, two windows, a couch, a piano, five lamps, a dresser and a wall devoted entirely to bookshelves that were tightly packed with books. The quiantness of this room had been missing some two possible three years, seeing as this is where Sakura was all day everyday.

Since their marriage just a few short years after the war Sakura has been caged up. Her husband a highly successful business man who specialized in who knows what since he always seemed to be jumping from market to market was really a very cut throat man. He exploited all his consumers had to offer and used it as leverage for the consumption of the product itself. He had made monthly what half of the population in their village made _annually. _And yet still after six years of working he hasn't retired to spend time with his lovely wife.

She- much like everything else he had, was a trophy more then a wife. She announced to others that Sasuke not only had the house, the job, and the payroll, but also the young, smart, doctor certefide wife. She had realized shortly after the marriage that she was so, an advertisement to how high and mighty the Uchiha was, and yet still insisted to herself that there was something more, that the boy she knew when she was younger had not changed to a man as cold hearted as he. But as each day passed, and no change seemed to ever come she felt more and more depressed on the matter. He would always be out doing something or another for work and leave her there until he felt like he needed to show her off, even on her birthday.

Today, yes today was Sakuras' 24th birthday, her sixth year of being married and her 10th year alive since the war ended. She would spend today just like every other day, reading.

"Ms. Uchiha" a women called from outside her door. "I have eggs and rice pourage for breakfast today. Would you like it in your room or will you be coming down to eat?"

"I'll be down in just a minute, thank you." She replied.

Along with the new house Sasuke had gotten a maid for it, and Sakura. Her name was Karin, and she was your average house maid, your average very young, very desperate house maid. Though she never got snippy with Sakura or Sasuke, she still seemed very, _jealous. _

After breakfast Sakura decided to spend her birthday exploring the house. She roamed the spacious hallways, glided through marble floors, and found herself in the most proculur of places. Following the stairs downward she came into an old doorway, at first glance she thought it to be the cellar but that's when she remembered the cellar is next to the kitchen hallway, not all the way down here.

Slipping the door open she stepped in and felt around for a light switch. To her amazement when the lights came on she found that it was the basement! And in it was full of all of her old clothes, furnature, everything she had before the war.

'_I thought Sasuke threw all of this out. Wow, so he kept it all' _she thought as she walked through. Hanging off an old coat-rack of her mothers' she found an old red training dress that she wore with spandex back when she was younger. It was worn down and the white lining was fading away but it still looked cute.

"Sakura" Karin called "Ms. Where are you?" she called.

"Down here Karin" she called back.

Light footsteps creeked down the stairs.

"There you are. Why be in a place like this?" she said looking around her at all the old clothes and furnishings. "You know the children could really use this" she said picking up an old red shirt.

"Karin no." Sakura whinned "These are all of my things before the war, before I got married" she said.

"That's right Ms. All of your OLD THINGS. You have no need for this but the children do." And with that she began to grab old clothes.

Unable to persuade her Sakura just let Karin grab whatever until she was satisfied and would leave. She watched as Karin went rummaging around until she found a wardrobe and opened it. Inside hanging were a bunch of smocks and doctors jackets, some still stained. On the top shelf of the wardrobe was a small tin box that when shaken made a fluttering sound.

"What's this now?" Karin said emptying the contents of the box "Trash? In a perfectly good box?" and out poured confetti and a handful of purple and red fabric.

"Oh Karin" Sakura said as she bent down and picked it all up "This is confetti from when we won the war" she said holding a piece in Karins' face "And these are the flags I made with Tamari the day the troops came back. We died them that morning in beet juice and wrote our names on them. Then we squeezed them dry and ran to the window. Oh Karin we waved them and sang, it was so beautiful." She sighed holding the confetti and flags close to her.

Feeling around the top shelf she found a smaller silver box and pulled it down.

"And what's in here?" Karin asked while opening the box "Another flag?"

"Oh Karin!" Sakura sighed "Tamari and I followed the troops and I was stopped when someone had covered my face with it and said 'guess who'. It was such a surprise that it was Sasuke, and even more so that he knew it was my flag!" she sighed again while putting everything back in the boxes.

"I thought Sasuke threw all of this out ages ago" she said smiling to Karin.

She in turn just smiled back and continued to go through things.

"_for all ages the young and the old_" Karin said "Well the children ought to like this then eh?"

"Oh no Karin not that" Sakura pleaded as she grabbed the box away. She gazed at it and smiled to herself.

"Naruto" she whispered and off she ran back to her room.

"What a strange girl the misses is" Karin said as she grabbed a handful of old dresses and shirts and walked out.

The box was shaking under her arm as her feet carried her up to her room. Heart pounding she opened the box and lay out the board and piece. Closing the blinds and turning off the lights she ran back to her chair and pulled it close to the dresser where she had placed the board. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the board smiled.

"Hello again"

"L…O…N…G…T…I…M…E…N…O…S…E…E" it spelled back.

{Authors' Note} so I am really liking this story so far are all of you? I hope you are. It is really cute I think and kinda sad. But I am just realizing that every one of my stories has been naruto and every one of those about Sakura… jeez I gotta write something else! K thanks for listening to my ramble please keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

{Authors' Note} WOOOHOOO this is chapter 6! So far this story is 28 pages as single space with size 12 font! Oooooooh yeah I'm loving this hope you all are too!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 6**

**Trust**

Giggling. For the last few hours that was all that Karin heard coming from her mistresses room.

"What on earth is she giggling about?" she said to herself as she walked up stairs silently to spy on Sakura.

Crouching down and carefully leaning up against Sakura's door she listened in:

A gentle gliding was heard followed by.

"She is? Really?"

Then more gliding.

"Right now?"

A more course scratching sound this time.

"I can't believe her. What should _we_ do?"

There was a long pause and then a giggle.

"KARIN" Sakura called.

And immeadeutly she came in through the doors.

"Yes Miss?" she said.

"That was fast, well would you mind going out and getting be a birthday cake? Oh and candles too please" she said with a smile trying to hold back a smile.

"Yes right away" Karin said biting her tongue as she walked out.

'_was she talking about me when I was listening in? How did she know?' _Karin thought to herself.

"Oh Naruto that was brilliant." Sakura said aloud.

"T…H…A…N…K…Y…O…U…" the board spelled out.

"When can I see you again?" she asked.

"N…O…T…F…O…R…A...W…H…I…L…E…I…T…T…O…O…K…A…L…L…I…H…A…D…L…A…S…T…T...I…M…E…"

"I never did thank you" she said.

"I…W…A…N…T…E…D…T…O…S…O…D…O…N…T…H…A…V…E…T...O…"

"You can't talk either then?"

"N…O…T…F…O…R…A…W…H…I…L…E…"

"It was years ago though, if you can spell can't you speak?"

"I…M…T…O…O…W…E…A…K…" it spelled.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." She said in a low voice.

"H…A…P…P…Y…B…I…R…T…H…D…A…Y…"

"Thank you"

"Miss? I'm back" Karin called while slamming the door behind her.

"I'll have it in my room thanks!" Sakura yelled back.

Stammering up the stairs carrying a small pink box and a few candles she could be heard from up in Sakuras' room. She quickly opened the door and had the cake and candles taken from her by Sakura.

"Thank you!" Sakura chimed.

"Yes miss, but I am afraid there is only enough cake for _one person _"Karin said to Sakura, hinting that she had someone over.

"Okay" and with that Sakura closed her door in Karins' face.

*************************Following Morning********************

"Good morning sir" Karin said as Sasuke sat down to the dinning room table.

"hn." Was his reply.

"The misses birthday was yesterday sir"

His brow furrowed as he gave Karin a very dirty look.

"Why did you not inform me?" he growled.

"You were gone before I could sir"

"hn."

"_Anyway" _she began "She had sent me out to fetch her a cake at around 9 pm and when I came back she must have had visitor upstairs. I could hear them giggling from _down here_"

"That's good" he spoke without even looking up "I am always telling her that she needs more friends, she has been cooped up here for so long, after all without anyone to talk to." He smiled to himself "So who was it?"

"Sir like I just said I never actually saw them enter" a long pause came "…or _leave" _she snickered to herself.

"I see…" he whispered to himself.

"Good morning darling. What a marvelous morning isn't it?" Sakura spoke as she enter the room, her white, flowing, layered nightgown floating about her. "What's for breakfast?" she asked turning to Karin.

"Eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, grits-" before she could finish Sakura got a plate full of eggs and sat down.

"Eggs sound marvelous" and she began to eat.

"Sorry about yesterday darling" Sasuke spoke, with little disapiontment or sympathy in his voice.

"Oh?" Sakura questioned.

"Your birthday? It was yesterday right?" he glared.

"Yes it was, but its okay dear. After all I did forget yours last year." She said brushing it off.

"So how was it?" he questioned "Your birthday? Pretty average I assume"

"Well I-I wandered around the house for a bit and found the basement- which happened to have all of my old belongings in it." She gave him a sweet stare "I never knew you kept them Sasuke." She smiled.

"Don't change the subject!" he raised his voice "Continue! What else happened?" he was being rash.

"Karin and I found some old war mementos and I went back to my room like usual and around 8 or 9 I asked for a cake and candles, it was my birthday I had a right to celebrate!" she was beginning to raise her voice feeling abused and taunted, she had never seen this side of Sasuke before.

"Karin tells me that you had a friend over." He finished looking down with pain at his plate as Karin left the room.

"So this is what you were hinting to!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes as a matter of fact it is!" his slammed his hands against the table as he rose from his seat. "Who was over?"

"I told you I had no one over, no one came to visit me, I was in my room, eating my own cake ALONE!" she pleaded as tears began to streak down her face "Why is it suddenly so hard to trust me?" she sobbed.

"I just hope you are smart enough to not get caught with this" he said coldly "I don't mind who it is, or was, but if you are going to continue with these silly antics I hope you understand that I do not want _my reputation _to be tarnished one day by a scandal in the paper!" he yelled "do what you want, just be smart about it!" slamming his hands against the table one final time we walked out of the room for work.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" she called faintly after him but sat in her seat.

Taking leasurely steps forward Karin waltzed right back in the room.

"What a shame…" she said.

"Yes, indeed it is a shame when a husband no longer believes his own wife." Sakura said avoiding eye contact.

"No! I mean what a shame that Sasuke had to marry a common slut and not realize it until now." She walked up to Sakura and stared her down "And you try to be the victum all the while, heh" she said as she took Sakuras' plate and cleaned up.

She dashed upstairs to her room and locked herself in. She couldn't sob, or rather she didn't want to. What good would it do anyway? She felt a gentle warmth lay on her shoulder and looked over, but nothing was there. She smiled and placed her hand over it.

"Thank you Naruto" she spoke.

*******************************Sasuke*************************

"You want me to do this for how long?"

"At least a good three weeks, follow her everywhere, if she is seen with another person, women or men I want a picture and a name!" Sasuke spoke.

"Yes sir. Will do." A man with light lavender pupils and long, lusterous brown hair spoke. "When do you want me to start?"

"Now" and Sasuke passed the man a handful of bills and left the room.

{Authors' Note} so that was the end of chapter 6. Its becoming a real drama now so yaaaaaaaay! Hope everyone is enjoying it. What will happen next? Is sasuke secretly hurt or just upset? Will we ever know? Ahhhhh! Only time with tell. please review mkay? And I love you allllllll!


	7. Chapter 7

{Authors' Note} okay so this is chapter 7 and so far its page 34! Really glad that people are liking this (I hope) and I just wanna say that I really really appreaciate all readers that I have to the fullest extent! And I also apologize for all spelling errors cus im pretty bad at spelling (and grammar) so sorrrrrrrrry! I am really happy though with how long this is and that I feel it is a great story (my best so far) so please enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 7**

**Evidence**

Trips outside of home were becoming more of an occurrence, just like little stops to resteraunts and flowershops, parks and museums. Slowly working it all up to buying a train ticket out of Konaha to Suna to visit old friends. Packing only a small suitcase and taking with her only 400 ryo she left home for a small weekend trip. (400 ryo = 4000 yen = around $40 dollars American cash)

Old, worn red velvet rubbed against the thin cotton sundress that she wore. Its small metal fasteners poking at her neckline and back. The small and delicate lace rubbed against her thighs and itched as the train went clacking over metal rails and small stones. In truth she could have simply gone on her own, hiked or walked, to Suna but she felt it more comforting to take the train. Ever since their argument about a week and a half ago, she felt it more and more painful to be in _that _house. So she left, and soon it became a frequent thing for her, to come and go as she pleased. No longer burdened by the worry of her husband, seeing as he hadn't talked to her since their argument. At first it bothered her, to not have him stop by to say goodbye in the mornings, but soon she found that she didn't want the comfort of someone who would so quickly decide that she was cheating on him after six years of a loyal and faithful marriage. If anything it should have been _Sakura _who _accused him _of deceit and wrong-doing. Always off doing who knows what, more then half the time she never even met the associate or consumer at these dinners he would have with them. Not that she would need to, because this whole entire time she had been the one who never doubted him. If he was late one evening, she never assumed it was because of some girl he was seeing, in fact she never once asked why he was late so long as he was fine. She never questioned him when he came back _days _later then he said he would, or how he never talked about his dinners after he had them. She was always sure he was doing whatever it was that he claimed to be doing and nothing more. And how was she rewarded for all of this? Being locked up in a room like some fairytale princess, whose captor was her thought to be prince charming? To have him her a rumor from an obvious wolf in sheeps clothing about his wife and believe them over her. Was this really how it was to be?

Had she married anyone else, she could leave them, devorce them, but not Sasuke. No the Uchiha had her and wouldn't let her go even if he hated her. He had built himself too high a perch to view the world on, covered it with one too many jewels. The most prized of all was the one he kept closest to him, never letting it out of his sight, always being sure it looked its best, so that _he _looked his best. If it were ever to leave an empty space would take its place, showing the simply wooden perch itself, a course, rigid, ugly thing that just covered itself up. He could try to put any other jewel in its place, a red one, a blue one, even a yellow one, but none would look as good or fill such a great need as the _pink _one. And so devorce was simply out of the question.

'_at least I'm out of that house for the weekened_' she thought to herself as she lay back on the seat and stare out the glass window. Trees and fields blurred by her as grey and white clouds soared overhead. She sighed to herself.

An hour or so later the train had made its first stop- Suna and Sakura walked off in a cloud of other people, each hustling through and trying to get on. She walked out onto the platform and removed her large straw hat. Flipping it over she checked the brim for her identification and continued to walk out of the station.

"ID please" a simply man behind a glass window asked.

She nodded and slid the small booklet through the whole in the framing. The man pulled out a large blue stamp and slammed it against a blank page.

"How long will you be with us miss?" he asked as he searched his desk for a pen.

"Three days two nights" she said simply.

"Okay now, have a good time." He said as he scribbled down something on the page and buzzed her through the gateway into Suna.

Walking through she felt so at home, the streets still covered with vendors and small children playing, old couples talking, and others out. Going down the main drag she recalled everything, what each building was used for during the war, where she was stationed, everything. She made a left at the end of the block, right next to a small stand selling dango, it filled the air with a sweet scent as she walked by.

Though the war was short and ended 12 years ago, there were still many damages that were left to the village. Some streets were found missing buildings, or were filled with victums asking for help or just dying in the street. When they saw her, they looked upon her with grief and hatred. She could hear light echoes of what they were saying about her as she walked by.

"_Konaha lass, you can tell by how she walks, she just has that kind of 'superior' attitude about her"_

"_She couldn't even stay and cure people after the bomb, what a great help she was"_

"_I heard she caused the death of Tsunade, by throwing her out to the bomb on a foolish errand."_

"_What is she still doing around here?"_

"_No one wants her here"_

The farther she walked away from them, the more the comments seemed to follow. They were wrong, she knew that, these horrible rumors were all just lies, but still. The pressure they put on her, the amount of sheer blame they rubbed her name in was cruel in itself.

Straight down she went, walking the streets with a single suitcase in hand. She removed her hat yet again and searched the other end of the brim, there she found a small card with an address written on it.

'112 Sandview Ave' she thought to herself as she scanned the streets for a street sign.

"Well I'm on Sandview but I can't find an address." She said to herself as she walked up to a most familiar looking building. It was less beaten up then the rest of the buildings on the street, still having its railing on the stairs and most of the front door this apartment complex seemed to be the only thing on this streets that seemed able to live in. Admiring its' stamina over what must have been the last few decades she had found the address, 112.

"This can't be right" she said aloud as she dashed inside and up the stairs. It felt just like yesterday that she and Tamari were running up these very steps with Gaara and Sasuke following close behind.

'fourth floor, first door on the left' she thought as she knocked on the framing of the withering door.

"Hello? Tamari?" she chimed away.

"She's not here" a load angered voice spoke.

"Well can I come in?"

"Who is it?" they called back.

"Can't you recognize my voice?" she called sweetly.

A rush of footsteps came towards her as the door flew open. She was greeted by a nostalgic looking Gaara. Their eyes met and a smile grew on his face, as he welcomed her in.

"What brings you to town?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Just needed to get out and see some friendly faces is all" she sighed. He motioned to her an offer for a drink but she waved her hand and calmly reclined.

"Don't you see them all the time at home?" he asked jokingly.

"Actually no, I haven't" she said as she played with her fingertips, weaving them together to a mesh then pulling them apart.

He looked at her and frowned. Discarding whatever it was he was doing in the kitchen he came and sat next to her.

"Sakura look at me" he said seriously "What did you mean by that?"

A solemn silence swept through the room.

"I meant nothing, it was a joke a really bad joke." She beamed, but her lie was to no avail.

"What's going on Sakura?" he asked her sternly "What happened?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with gloss, and hands quivering.

"Everything was going fine, for six whole years I had an average marriage, then one day our maid said something about me to him-" she cried "and he thinks I'm cheating on him! Me!" she cried louder.

"What? Did you tell him you weren't?" he asked as he stroked Sakura's back.

"Yes, yes of course but the fool won't believe me!" she hunched herself over and sobbed into her palms. "He told that he _doesn't care if I cheat _that I just can't get _caught _because he doesn't want his _name tarnished _by one of _my stupid mistakes_." She mumbled out into her hands.

"What a fool he is." He said glancing over the womans' form "How- how was he treating you before Sakura? Tell me what you meant by 'average'"

she wiped her face with her palms and took a deep breath, after a few whines she was able to speak.

"He would work all week, and I would see him off in the mornings _if he needed me _to sign something. I would ocationally see him at breakfast, we would chat about idle things, then he would leave." She stated.

"What about you? What did you do?"

"I, well, I would..." she stared at the floor "I would _wait for him _everyday, all day. He said I wasn't permitted to leave the house while he was away but I could have friends over, that it would be good for me."

"That's-he's" he fumed "He can't do that to you! He is locking you up in your own house!" he yelled "I'm surprised you haven't divorced him yet!"

"That isn't an option I have that's the only reason why I haven't" she said.

"What do you mean _isn't an option? _Did he tell you that?"

"He doesn't have to say it in words, he has made it perfectly clear that I do no have the luxury of having such an option open."

"Of course you do!" he yelled back "And you always will"

She looked up at him with sore eyes.

"Do you realize where I stand at all in this? He practically owns _everything_. In the whole village he owns about 86-97% of all of it. If I were to even try to get away do you know what would happen? I would move out and _try _to find a place to live, odds are I won't be aloud in anywhere because he will hold some kind of power over it. And if I try to get a job you know what would happen then? Nothing, that's what, nothing. No hospital would take me. So what could I do?" she said as she shook her head "I go and so goes my life."

"What life would you possibly have if you can't even leave your house? That's not a life but imprisonment!" he told her.

"I don't know what else to do Gaara, and I am so tired, so very, very tired of it all." She mumbled.

All the while a pale man with long brown locks sat outside the door, listening, writing, collecting everything that was said among the two, just like he has the past two weeks. His pen slid over the small pocket book scribing the details. His fingers were worn and dry, peeking through the rather large cuffs of his cotton, grey, loose fitting shirt. His back arched in perfect contentment against the door frame. Every few minutes turning his head to the side so he could see through the thin cracks of the wooden door, how the two were positioned, and just how _close _Sakura was getting. He peeked and his eyes grew as he watch Sakura lean in to the mans ear and whisper something.

"Worst of all, I have come to suspect that he has hired someone to spy on me the last few weeks. Even now I am sure that just beyond your door someone is listening in, writing everything down" she whispered to Gaara as he too leaned in to her ear.

"Should we go to another room?" he asked while still keeping his composure.

"It won't do any good, it'll just give Sasuke the wrong idea." She said.

"I see" he said as he stood up and walked to the door. A shuffling sound could be heard just outside as the man hurried to his feet. Slamming the door open and clutching fast to his collar Gaara pulled him to the wall just across the door.

"What are you doing!" he yelled at the ease dropper.

The man just looked at him with a bit of annoyance and groaned to himself as he slapped at the wrist that held tight to his shirt.

"My job, and you sir and making it rather difficult." His dull lavender eyes were sucked into a now violent storm in the usual calm blue eyes of Gaara.

"You know, here in Suna there is no law against shooting a man for being on your property, and I do believe that as long as you are in this building you are in _my property." _He said crudely.

"I see, well is there a law in Suna against a women having an affair with _several _men behind her _loyal husbands back? _I would certainly hope there was. I mena getting away with the same sob story about how mistreated she was until they felt bad for her that they _comforted her _is one thing, but with so many people, well its just a wonder as to how she was found out now." He said as she glanced over at a red eyed Sakura. "I mean of course if you people have morals."

"Leave now." Gaara said adruptly.

"Not without-"

"Now" he said one last time as he clenched his fist.

And off scampered they man with his dignity still partially intact.

"Gaara-" She was cut off.

"What did he mean by that?" he said as he turned to her.

"W-what?" she looked shocked.

"Is any of what you just told me true? Is this really happening to you or are you just looking for another person to use?" his heart was heavy as the words passed his lips.

"Gaara no, not you too. I never would do that, you know me, how long have you known me? Can your heart really be swayed that fast? With such obvious lies? Please say it can't" she looked at him, dried tears on her cheeks and her body quivering.

"Your just like her aren't you?"

"Gaara, what are you saying?" she reached a hand towards him as she stepped closer, only to have it slapped away.

"Tamari! She did the same thing! Why should you be any different!" she screamed at her. "You two just have a great life and have to mess it all up don't you? One guy that loves you just isn't enough so you go for another, and another and another, until you're found out. Then what do you do? You try to play on old memories that people have of you, the only thing that still has credibility. The only thing you haven't muddied up with your lies." His voice grew horse. "You wanna know why Tamari isn't here? She was killed, and she pulled Kankuro along with her."

Sakuras' eyes grew as she held her red hand to her chest.

"She was engaged to a general of the Konaha military service. He loved her very much and for a time being so did she. They had gone out for the last three years and everything was going great, then she got involved with this Sasori fellow. They were 'close friends' she said, I still love Shika she said. Soon she started to be missing more and more from Shikamarus' life, she would come home late and he would ask her where she was, then they would argue. Slowly the arguments lasted longer and longer until they just didn't seem to be close anymore. She was then left by Sasori, with a broken heart and no one who loved her. So she started to draw people in with stories about how she was mistreated, she would find a man and hold onto him for a while. Either they left her or they loved her and she grew bored of them and looked for another. Finally after a long while of this Sasori wanted her back, said she was a 'hot commadaty' told her how everyone wanted her. He said he was a fool, so she played him like one. She wouldn't take him back and he just wouldn't let that be, so he got drunk one night. Searched for her all over town, and he found her with Kankuro just two blocks away, they were walking home. She ran up and yelled at her, saying that she was 'at it again with everyone.' How 'one just wans't enough was it?' so he shot her down and shot Kankuro down too. The police found him the next morning, crying his eyes out about what he did and how bad he felt. That it was something he never wanted to do. The police thought he was some rambling drunk and never took him seriously." He said solemnly as he inched closer to sakura.

"You know what else?"

She shook her head as he body filled with worry.

"Even when they saw the bodies they never arrested him, he got away with it. He even came by tow days later to apologize to me, to set things straight. He told me everything about Tamari. She told me how she was mistreated and abused and I believed her, like a fool I did. Her murderer had to tell me who she was, because I was too blinded to see for myself. Filled with anger I did the only thing I could do, I shot a man who was on my property that day."

She looked at him and edged away slowly, getting closer and closer to the door.

"Gaara, I'm not Tamari, and that doesn't sound like her. I'm sorry I truly am, but you know me, look deep and you know I am not your sister and never will be. So don't let her mistakes mark me as a person." She said calmly as she waved goodbye. He looked at her and they locked eyes, he reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her inside and throwing her to the couch as he turned and closed the door.

Tears swelled in her eyes as the thoughts of what he would do next.

His form turned back and looked at her figure as her body shook on the cushions. 'please no, please no, nooo' she thought to herself as her eyes stayed fixed to Gaara. He walked over to her and leaned over her body as a sad smile crept onto his face.

"Sakura, I have wanted to know you, for _so long. _Ever since I met you that day, I have wanted to see you, know you…" his voice drifted away as he looked her body over "_inside and out _" he said as he pinned her down.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to push him off. "Gaara please no! I thought you, at least you wouldn't do something like this please! Stop" she screamed as she struggled from under him.

He grabbed her wrists and held her arms down, his smile faded and tears fell from his eyes onto her cheeks. They were hot and trickled down her skin. He let her go and slid off of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said "I-this, I never want to hurt you Sakura, I couldn't bear it." He slumped over on the ground and whinned. Biting her lip she stood herself up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I know, I know" she cooed as he let himself get absorbed in her hold.

From the corner of her eye she saw a small flash go off from behind the door. ' a camera' she thought as she nuzzled herself in his shoulder.

The man stood up from behind the doorframe and smile to himself. He slipped the camera back into his pocket and walked down the stairs a small cloud followed closely at his footsteps, it trailed up his leg to his pocket and sunk itself into the lens.

{Authors' Note} OOOOOH GAARA YOU GOT SOME SPLANIN TO DO! What a perv scare right people? Jeez, I would never tarnish gaara's name so don't worry. And I would never have sakura molested so you can breath easy now to okay? oh wow so that was a loooooong chapter. 11 pages actually counting this one, ooh and this whole story so far has a word count of 11336 words! My longest story by far and I am proud to say my best! Hope everyone likes it so far and I appreaciate all my readers! Keep reading and maybe reward me for all my work by giving me some reviews? Maybe? No biggy if ya don't! oh yeah and does anyone recognize that seemingly anonymous little cloud? Hmmmmm? I know someone does well keep reading and well see what happens next! Until next time bye!


	8. Chapter 8

{Authors' note} wooot! We are getting close to the Climactic ending of the story here people, weighing in at 47 pages! Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 8**

**A Question of Sanity**

A manila folder lay abandoned on the table, photos were spread out everywhere and sheets of paper with typed out descriptions of her days the last three weeks were jumbled in a pile atop it all.

"What's this?" he said angrily to the man across the table "Why are all of these photos _blank_?"

"I am not sure sir, they were pictures of your wife in the arms of another man but now.." he looked them over himself.

"They _were?_ You tell the court that these _were _pictures of her with another persona and see how far that will get you." He growled.

"Well sire there is something else." He said pulling out a tape recorder from his pocket.

"Oh?" Sasuke said, "Well lets hear it."

A small click went off as the play button was hit. A faint murmur was heard first followed by her voice.

_-Tape recording-_

_No, no I think I'll be alright, he didn't do anything_

…_.._

_Well I mean, you know he didn't go through with it._

…

_Yes, for a time I did think he was going to._

…

_Of course I was scared, anyone would be!_

…

_What would Sasuke do about it? Well I don't think he would be too concerned about me but rather how his image would be affected if word got out about me being, well you know by Gaara._

…_.._

_No, I don't plan on telling him, then Gaara would get in trouble._

…_.._

_No, not because I am in love with him but he has gone through so much, and his sister, I never knew._

…_.._

_I don't know if I'll come back here._

…

_Yes I like the train too._

…_.._

_When can I see you again? I mean you are getting better right? _

…..

_That's good, I'm happy to hear that._

…_.._

_Yes I still remember you, how could I forget?-teehee-_

…_._

_My favorite thing? Oh lets see… your eyes, they're beautiful._

…

_I never thanked you, from that day._

…_._

_And what you said, well… I never got to answer._

…

_Well I-you see, I wish I met you sooner too._

…

_Naruto? _

…_._

_I'm sorry._

…

_Because I was the one who was 20 years too late._

…

_oh –teehee- your right it is 32 now isn't it?_

_Bzzzzzzz._

The tape died out.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I recorded your wife coming back from Suna on the train, in case she made any phone calls, but apparently when she thought she was alone she began to talk to herslf." The man smiled. "Your wife wasn't seeing anyone sir, well no one real."

"My god," he spoke "I had kept her in here too long, she has gone crazy." He looked over at the man and passed in a small envelope "I trust this should be enough for your time. And that this will remain quiet?" he asked.

"Of course sir" and he walked out the door.

Sitting up Sasuke gathered the remander of the papers on the desk.

"Karin?" he called aloud.

She came bouncing in with her most innocient of faces.

"Yes Sir?" she pouted.

"Please burn this right away." He said passing to her the forms. She purposely dropped them on the ground.

"Oh sorry sir" she said as she bent over and picked up the forms and bounced right back out of the room.

{Authors' Note}

woooooo. So when you all read this the all of the story will have already been posted but lemme tell ya, I couldn't touch this for a solid 3 weeks because I was drawing blanks. So I decided last minute against making this a massive and stupid ending chapter. I put a lot of thought into the ending and I am sure that you will all love it so keep reading mkay?


	9. Chapter 9

{Authors' Note} so this is page 51 chapter 9 of my lengthy tale. I'm proud to say that!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own naruto or any of its characters that I use, all are property of Masashi Kishmoto since 1999 .

**Chapter 9**

**Taken**

"But I'm not imagining him!" she yelled in desparation.

A few short hours after the "evidence" had been delivered Sasuke had found himself dealing with a choice; lovingly place his wife to a mental facility, or get her serious help and become the fool of the business world.

"Sakura, you need help, he doesn't exist you are talking to yourself no one else." He told her restraining himself from calling her flat out crazy.

"Darling-darling listen…" she paused "I have never once in my life had as spectacular an imagination as to be able to create a person with a background and a history, a face and a name, habits any of it. You know this, we both know this. So tell me how I could?" her eyes were glassy and skin a ghostly pail.

"It's my fault…" her gaze dropped as he uttered those words " I have left you for too long without wordly contact" he sighed reaching out to hold her but she pulled away.

"I know what you are doing, what you have always been trying to do." She spoke with a forked tongue. "You saw me as a threat to you didn't you? All these years, you saw me as a rival more so then a spouse. Brains, beauty, and the business and political know-how to be as large a business titan as you." She frowned at him. "And all these years I was too blinded to see it. When we were younger there was something- I know there was, you saw me as I saw you but somewhere along the way you lost it. I had always waited day in and day out never questioning what you had me sign or where you locked me up, I thought you did it because you loved me and wanted me safe. Up until a while ago I thought this, but now I see you as you are, an ego driven fool who has let their work consume them."

He starred blankly and tried to form a rebutle, to no avail.

"And now, heh, well now I have waited too long, now I want a life of my own and what do you do? You are worried I'll make you look like a fool in front of the whole village. Me make you look like a fool, well that's a joke in itself. You don't need my help, you have done it all on your own."

His face turned red and his brow furrowed, in anger his lips scrunched and he stomped to the nearest phone. His finger fumbled in dialing the number.

"Hello? Yes, yes doctor I need you over here soon, yes its my wife, she is in need of drastic mental care, an hour? Thank you yes, yes see you then." He hung up the phone and smiled triumphantly over to the women he had been married to for years. Her nose and cheeks a searing red, skin a transparent white and eyes a sparkling, stare- engulfing green.

"One way or another you are always trying to lock me up, either with that room or with an institution." She walked up to him and stared at him sweetly "I was such a fool to have ever married you."

"Well that makes two of us." He retorted and met with her hand across his face.

45 minutes later and they sat in a raging silence across from each other. No words were passed, only cruel glances. And the occaisional whispering of Sakura.

"You'll be leaving soon…" the man an arms length away muttered through a smile.

She looked at him first then to the cloak.

"Naruto, Naruto please. I need you now, I need you just as badly as when you saved me, please, please just show him your real." She said with a hopeful gaze scanning the room.

"He isn't real"

She gave Sasuke a dirty look.

"You remember, when you were drafted? And there was that bomb in the middle of the night?"

He gave her a slightly confused look "Yes"

"Well, Tamari and I that night had found a oujia board and at first it didn't work but slowly we made contact."

Unable to find the relevance of this he simply nodded.

"Who we made contact with was Naruto."

Her husbands jaw dropped.

"He too was a solder who died very young just 20 years earlier. In the middle of our conversation, he was the one that warned us of the bomb."

Her husband gave her a skeptical glare.

"He even warned us about flashlights. He even lead us to Kankuro when the lights were out."

He listened but it was obvious he didn't believe her.

"You remember when we were almost hit? Well he saved us. He manifested himself into a body and blocked us from the blast." A tear dropped.

He looked at her bewildered. "We were too far away for it to have hit us, we only felt the air rushing by nothing else." He stated in a very all knowing way.

"Then a few weeks ago on my birthday I found that same board and tried to talk to him, and it worked. That's who you thought I was cheating on you with!" she yelled.

"If that is true, then why haven't you told me of him before?" he looked at her.

"Well-I, I just never thought of a reason to tell you."

"This is all to grand of an idea, you have weaved yourself quite a web." He said as he slumped deeper into his chair.

There was a knocking at the door as Sakura looked up at the clock, her time was up and soon she would be taken away. Her eyes swelled with tears and she let them freely fall over her red cheeks.

Sasuke had gotten up called Karin to get the door. Footsteps could be heard from the doorway just down the hall.

Then he stepped in, smooth footsteps gliding across the floor, making no sound, as if he was weightless.

"Miss?" A tender voice called.

Picking up her head their eyes met, and she rose up from her slump and wiped her cheeks.

"Will you come with me? I can promise you will be happy if you do." He said lovingly.

She nodded her head and walked out with the man.

Sasuke turned to Karin "That was simpler then I thought it would be."

He walked to the dinning room and had a cup of tea and red through that evenings paper. About 15 minutes later at around 1:20 (AM) a knocking once again came to the door. Karin glanced at Sasuke.

"Expecting a visitor this late sir?" she asked.

"No, go see who it is." He said without even looking up from his paper.

A moment had past and she returned in with an older man wearing a long black coat.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm the doctor you called to pick up your wife" the man stated "Where is she?"

….

It has been three years after that insident and various policemen and detectives have tried to find Ms. Sakura, though none have succeeded. If you are to ask her husband he will tell you the same story he told to the policemen, detectives, and the doctor who came to pick her up that night.: a tall man with golden yellow hair and the most amazing blue eyes walked in and took her, he never gave a name, and she put up no struggle to follow him.

{Authors' Note}

ehhhhh! That took FOREVER! Jeez, but I still really like it. So please anyone- everyone review? I would love it you would love it, a few kind words go a looooooooooooooooooooong way. I think this was by far my best, waaaaaaaaaay better then 'the crystal cherry blossom' like 20 times better I must say. Also I think i captured sasuke's essence if he were ever a husband/ businessman as I could totally see him being this abusive and nasty. So please tell me what you think? REVIEW PREASE! 3


End file.
